Muggle Humiliation
by Suicide The Clown
Summary: Draco and his father are going out to buy some Muggle clothes so they blend in more when they are in public outside of their world. First, K-Mart goes bad, and now what?


K-Mart Humiliation 

His cape flowed nicely behind him as he bounced in his walk. He was anxious to get out of this "Muggle" world and into his own. He heaved a sigh as his father held a firm grip on his shoulder, leading the way. People stared at the match of the year. Father and son. Man and boy. Reality and imitation.

Draco Malfoy was the spitting image of his father, but that didn't mean him to be any less important. No, it didn't mean him to be any less feared. Sure, the Muggles didn't know what power they held at their hands; sure the Muggles didn't know what they would get themselves into if they make the wrong move.

He smirked, his father anyways, at the Muggles who were astonished to see the father and son, and at their stupidity to what they were in the Food Chain. Soon, after walking the Muggle streets, they reached their destination.

"Father, what in bloody Hades is a _K-Mart_?" asked Draco, watching his language.

"Trust me, Draco. Remember last year when we stuck out so much at the Muggle station with our regular clothes? We have to get something new," whispered his father as they past the sliding doors.

"Do we even have _their _filthy money?" sneered Draco as he stared in disgust at the food court.

"Yes, son. That's what Gringotts is for. Well, over here is my section. You go there. Buy whatever you want," Lucious said with a quiver in his voice and he left.

"Can't believe father left me here. What the Hell? What is this crap?" he muttered as he swerved around the circle racks that were _"strategically placed to strategically get in his way."_ "Damn Muggle things!" he yelled after running into one while trying to avoid another one.

"Can I help you?" asked a rather older lady. She had a look of lust in her eyes. "Maybe you need some new _under _clothes, and don't know the _size_."

"No, that is _not _the problem, you damn old hag! I need no help from you, as I am perfectly capable of finding my own clothes."

"Okay, honey…" and she strolled off, shaking her hips as she walked and put an awful attempt at bending down to pick up something. Draco gagged at the sight, almost throwing up on the fake silk shirt. He shook his head as he began to shake.

"Bloody Hell! Why me? God, tell me. WHY ME? Why couldn't she go bug my father?" Draco walked to another rack. When suddenly it hit him. Everything was PINK! He shot his head up and spun around. He was surrounded in PINK!

"F-father? HE DIRECTED ME TO THE GIRLS' SECTION! DAMN IT!" he cursed out loud. "Just wait until I get older! Just wait!" and he ran off, passed the old lady, and into a darker clothed section.

Meanwhile with Lucious 

"No, I'm fine. Really…" said Lucious as an even older looking woman tried to hit on him. "I'm not looking for any under garments. Honestly!"

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, now leave me alone! Damn old lady! SECURITY!" he yelled out. A fat cop with just a nightstick hanging at his side came wobbling to his side. Lucious stared with disgust. "Damn Muggles," he muttered.

"Eh, what seems to be the problem?" asked the cop with an Italian accent.

"This woman wont leave me alone! Sure, it is her job to ask if I need anything, but this is out of the question!" he roared. Other "normal" people walking stopped to stare.

"Now, now…you know you want me. I was just making the first move, officer. Honestly! He was sending me looks! I was interested! I mean, who cannot be?" she asked flirtatiously looking at Malfoy Sr.

"I agree with you, Rose. Who cannot be interested in _him_?" the officer said, eyeing Lucious up and down. Lucious sneered and backed away, straight into a sample lady, who was checking out his butt.

"DAMN IT!" and he stormed off to another section of a store, unaware that he walked straight into the "Ladies'" for undergarments. "AHHH!"

"That poor, hot man!" said the old lady.

"AHHH!" he screamed again and ran out the other side.

Meanwhile with Draco 

"Hi, cutie!" said a girl about Draco's age, wearing hardly any clothes. "Need help with anything?"

"No," he stated. He certainly was feeling more comfortable with this wench than with the hag. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Oops! I dropped something." She bent down, certainly better than the other freak, to reveal luscious breast. Draco stared, with his hand on a shirt that was black with a green snake design that wrapped itself around the shirt. The girl picked up her cell phone as it began to vibrate. He gulped.

"I have to go, sweetie. Here's my number." She handed him a scribbled number on the back of a gum wrapper. "Call me, and we can have a little _fun_." With that said, she spun around and left.

"Heheh…even with the damn Muggle girls, I got it!"

"AHH!"

"What the?" Suddenly, Lucious cam running out of part of the section Draco ran out of before and crashed into him.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"COME ON DRACO! WE ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"FINALLY!" Lucious dragged up Draco and jogged out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"I heard Arthur Weasly talking about a place called a Mall with Potter. Potter said that you could buy Muggle clothes there. We're going."

"Potter? You are actually going to go to that place that POTTER said?"

"Yes. Now come here!" He tugged at Draco's arm and into an ally. "Let me just check what he said." Lucious brought out his wand and flicked it. Harry Potter's voice came out of it.

"Yes, Mr. Weasly. It is called a Mall. Muggle teens go there to buy all sorts of stuff, mostly clothes. Metro Mall. You just follow 35th street all the way down. It's the big 2 story building." Lucious put his wand away. He saw a street sign that read 35th street.

"How lucky."

"Give us your money, punks!" They spun around to see a few gangsters.

"Yeah, right!" replied Draco.

"Shut your big mouth, Draco!"

"Draco? Did you hear that Oscar? Draco! What kind of name is that?" spat out a gangster. The one called Oscar nodded and laughed. "Now, back to the money. You see we need some more weed. And you two seem rich. Just a charity will help."

"No," replied Lucious.

"Come on, let's jump these fools!" The gangsters jumped forward and Lucious brought out his wand and pushed Draco back. Draco fell on his back with a groan and watch as red flashes of light hit the gangsters. They were knocked out cold.

"Let's go Draco. We are still not done with our day," he said promptly, helping up Draco and walking down the street towards the mall.

Suicide The Clown: Chapter 1 done! I hope that you liked the K-Mart Humiliation! I might just add 2 more chapters and that will be the end of the whole story thing. Please review! Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, than Draco and me would have some fun in the books. Bye!


End file.
